How it should've went
by Azu Dazu
Summary: How the fight between two of the strongest characters in Baki should've went.


**Musashi Miyamoto vs Yujiro Hanma (The Demon Sword vs The Legendary Ogre)**

Two rivals, two unbeatable demons…Tokugawa watched in earnest awe and a mix of arousing interest bulging up in his chest and front skull, as two of the greatest creatures on the whole damn Earth took a stance. The ogre(Yujiro)'s tremendously red aura was countered by the demon sword(Musashi)'s excessively cold, yet sparkling dark purple astral energy. It was almost as if their aura alone was bending space around them, molding the light into distorted images, until it looked like two gods from a higher plain of existence were about to collide. There was a movie with a fitting title, the little old man thought,

'Ah, what was it called…? "Clash of the titans" it was called, I think…heh, a western CGI action show…to be compared with this…This is just one in a lifetime moment!'

Musashi made the first move, he was quick, almost too quick for the ogre's unearthly reflexes. _Slash!_ Musashi's sword was already down the instant he had closed the gap, the steel tearing through some of Yujiro's rock-hard muscle mass. Tokugawa was in a bit of shock. The ogre's muscles were one of the toughest things in the world, allowing Yujiro to fend off lightinings and lava like they were nothing. Yet, a simple thin steel could cut a wound in his hard tigh, even if said wound wasn't that deep for Yujiro to be concerned over. It still surprised both the old spectator and the supposed strongest creature alive.

Yujiro raised his hand, likely to attempt a powerful hook from the right flang. The destructive punch of the ogre could indeed send the demon sword flying several meters through the field, finally crashing somewhere randomly. The amount of damage output Yujiro could pull off on this exact foe…well, it was uncertain to say. A normal person's skull would easily crack into pieces from such an impact.

BUT, again to the spectator and the ogre's shock, Musashi combined a single duck with a copy-move of Yujiro's thumb-throw from earlier. The greatest swordsman had copied one of the ogre's moves against him! He had placed his sword in a way that he could use his fingers as sort of a catapult, shooting the long blade with the same amount of energy and speed behind his normal attacks. Yujiro's reactions were just barely able to keep up, leaving him with a nasty cut on his forehead, despite having used one of his special dodging techniques.

Yujiro's muscles tensed and he clenched his teeth. For a moment, he adopted a serious face, his demeanor lurking past the playful combatant he usually is. He manipulated his form into a vertical cycle kick, pushing Musashi off his feet and cracking some of the tissue in his jaw. Then, he crouched and used Musashi's body in midair as a sort of a human-springboard. Tokugawa watched, already agape, as Yujiro and Musashi both shot at opposite directions.

Both landed smoothly on the ground, with Musashi being slightly off-balance by Yujiro's jaw cracking kick. The demon sword had his hand cup his jaw for a second, while the ogre, in similar disposition, rubbed the area where the blood was leaking from his forehead. His gaze also traced over to the wound in his leg. It was small, but if it meant even HIS muscle tissue could be cut by Musashi's ruthless sword-strength, then he should take care not to overestimate his chances too much. After all, unlike with Doppo and Kaioh, Musashi was seemed as one that could almost as easily adapt to the fight as the Hanmas do.

'This deadman…' Yujiro thought, adopting a slight cruel smile, mixed with some ire from the memories of Motobe promising to protect him from the 'Demon Sword'. 'My victory over him, will probably be the sweetest…'

"You have some strong legs, Yujiro Hanma…" Musashi said, voice mixed with cold neutrality and slight excitement. "Let's see, if your other parts are just as though…"

Without another word, Musashi rushed in, speed amplified from the one he has already shown. He kicked Yujiro, and while his attack did no damage, it still made the red-haired man lose balance a little. Musashi used this as an opportunity. Tokugawa watched in astonishment as Musashi did his work. It was like watching a master chef, skillfully cutting the meat into tiny, delicious chops.

Well, that was an overstatement, but it was shocking to see the amount of cuts that appeared across the ogre's body for such a great short amount of time. Tokugawa's eyes could barely even keep tracking of the wounds appearing, let alone the movements of the sword and Musashi himself. Just then, when Musashi got to the neck, Yujiro made his move. He grasped Musashi's hand, the one holding his long sword and squashed it with some light ounces of his strength.

Musashi was barely fazed by the light squashing, but the painful part was to come. The ogre lifted his leg and send it straight into the revived samurai's croach, the speed of his attack almost matching Musashi's ' **Thousand slashes of Heaven** ' technique. The samurai went silent, eyes widening a little, until he lost his balance, fell on the ground and screamed. His hand immediately shot to cup his damaged testicles. The amount of pain someone like he needed to go through to loosen his grip on the sword…it must've been indescribable, Tokugawa thought, even he startled.

'The ogre's cunning and remorseless as ever…' the old man though, brows furrowed. His voice morphed into an excited grin just as fast. 'Good, it means he is taking this seriously…'

The ogre had a slight grin on his face, despite the grimace that screamed: 'This is a huge pain in the ass'. The term was quite literal here, as Yujiro could feel at least three to four low-tier cuts on his hips and tighs. Musashi went silent and when Yujiro thought he had passed out…the samurai just casually got up. Yujiro was shocked, but his grin only widened as he watched Musashi clean off the saliva that came dripping from his open mouth and regained his stance.

"You're pretty strong, indeed, Hanma Yujiro. Not just your legs, but your whole body…it feels like I am fighting a god of strength or a living mountain." Musashi complimented, immediately jumping into action afterwards.

'No spare for words, huh…' Yujiro thought calmly, but with slight nervousness as he watched Musashi's empty hands flying towards his face, mimicking his sword's movements. He ducked, but the attack still grazed his skin. 'Or is he using words to make his attacks more surprising…?'

Musashi showed no time for an opening, immediately after having his first attack blocked, Musashi's left hand was already shooting forward to meet Yujiro's descending façade. The ogre's eyes widened, but he never weavered, dodging in the nick of time, but not with much difficulty. Musashi's hands were fast, very much so. Even when he was being serious, Yujiro's reflexes were just barely faster than his foe's attacks. And those attacks came in a huge barrage.

Musashi was cleaving, slashing, swinging and hitting certain nerves. Yujiro puffed, one of the rare times he saw the need to dodge excessively as much as the attacks as he could. The swings of Musashi's sword-like hands cut through his skin, opening new, small, but still pinchingly-painful wounds. It wasn't long, before his outfit was half-torn off and dirty with his own blood. Musashi's hands weren't unfazed either too, they were becoming more and more bruised everytime and with every new barrage of slashes, Yujiro could feel it was getting slightly weaker. Still, the swings and slashes never seemed to stop, so Yujiro decided to finally put an end to this. He had tried not to go wild during this fight, but he was currently seeing no other opening or way to win the fight, other than going all out…just like the battle with Doppo, except he will now do it, because he NEEDED to, not because he WANTED to.

He turned his back, clenched his back-muscles, causing his shirt to explode in a sutris of torn fabric and revealed the demon on his back. It was angry. The demon-faced muscles on his back were so hard, they fended off Musashi's swinging hands without being fazed. Musashi's unblinking focused face changed into a wide-eyed stare as he noticed the angry devil on his opponent's back.

From below him, Yujiro's face covered in shadows, a wide grin was revealed. He growled and laughed at the same time, as his face as well adopted a demonic demeanor. The Demon Yujiro tilted his head back a little, revealing his eyes glowing red. Musashi sweated, feeling actual fear for the very first time in his life.

'So, this is the strongest creature on Earth? I must say…' he thought, not even minding the hand that roughly cupped and squeezed his face in an instant. Even when he was thrown into the air high, he still was in his own thoughts. 'I am definitely NOT disappointed.'

Musashi's nose had gotten a little bloody, from just the powerful grip of the ogre's true power. Musashi couldn't even distinguish Yujiro from a red and light brown blur as he moved fast. So fast…he was probably so fast the sound of his movement came three seconds after they were finished. What came next, couldn't be distinguished, but it could be felt by Musashi, who took the full grunt of Yujiro's full might. He was kicked, punched, hit, slapped, headbutted and spun from so many different angles and in so many different ways, that the pain itself became dazed. Musashi couldn't even scream, the hits were faster than the signals of his nerves.

Finally, Yujiro finished it up with an all-out heavy jab to his ribs, probably breaking further the bones in his body. He growled and send Musashi flying into the ground, which caused a light tremor. Tokugawa was brought on his knees from the impact. Yujiro landed just as smoothly as ever, but his panting was a bit ragged. This was the first time he had felt tired after going all-out. Even his fight against his son was like a simple pumping-up compared to this.

'A victory, really sweet…' he thought, grinning further, until he looked like blood-thirsty devil(which lets be honest, he usually looks like this). Tokugawa could only shudder as he saw the result. The field was in cracks, as if an earthquake of high magnitutede had hit it. Musashi was lying on the ground, bruised and bloody beyond recognition. He certainly wasn't dead, as there was breathing, albeit extremely faint and weak, and his heart still pounded, albeit it too very weak. Yujiro's true might had left the most powerful samurai of all time…shattered, bruised and humiliated on the ground.

'Man…after the deaths of Hanayanama and Retsu…' Tokugawa though, kind of unsure how to react. 'Not that I am dissatisfied with the result…'

The fight wasn't as epicly pumping as the one Baki and Yujiro had or as entertaining as the one between his friend Doppo and Yujiro, but…it was a fight between these two great rivals nonetheless. Their strength, was peerless, indeed…but the title of the 'King', remained to Yujiro Hanma. It seemed as if nobody would ever defeat this giant ogre of a man, powerful enough to beat armies, make presidents ride their car and stop a bloody earthquake. Only Musashi's heavenly skills could match these feats.

But then…something nearly traumatizing happened. As Yujiro puffed lightly under his nose and walked away, Musashi…just got up, once again. It was slow, painful and with struggle, yes…but the samurai had gotten up. It was unbelievable, all his bones should've been shattered, the old spectator thought!

'Is it some kind of magic? No, no it shouldn't be…'

The supposedly unconscious samurai was still getting up, despite being all bloody and broken. And look, his eyes were that of an unconscious man! So, how was he still moving?!

'Could it be that his fighting spirit is that strong!?'

 _Thump!_

Yujiro made a sudden stop, pausing silent. He slowly turned his head around to see his rising foe, but the moment he did so, his face was only met with one of Musashi's swords, flying straight to his face. Yujiro ducked back a little, barely managing to bring his hand in front of his face to stop it from flying into his head. While permanent damage was avoided(for now), the the sword cut so deep through his hand, that its tip cut a hole in his left eye. The throwing strength required to to do such a feat, must've been tremendous. Only by matching Yujiro's own strength could this be done, or perhaps…it was just the adrenaline, strengthening Musashi?

In a sudden flash, Musashi was in the air, then he was back on the ground again, but this time rigth in front of Yujiro. During the two motions, several splashing and steel cutting flesh sounds could be heard. At first, the spectator of the gruesome fight thought Musashi had just given Yujiro a nasty scar, but then…something horrific happened. Yujiro's gigantic muscular hand, slowly fell off from the elbow to the fingers. Even Yujiro looked shocked beyond belief, so much so his façade was almost matching Tokugawa's horrified wide-mouthed face.

Musashi was unblinking and unreacting…and remorseless. He twisted his back and retracted his two hands back, swords wrapped tightly in his grip. The posture was very similar to the one used by Yujiro when he unleashed his most devastating attack on Doppo Orochi. Tokugawa felt like he was in a nightmare, the same feeling overrunning him when he saw Doppo getting hit by that powerful punch…right…in…the heart.

It was neck to be destroyed this time however, as Musashi let his waist channel an extreme surge of kinetic boost of energy, which allowed him to reach speeds and build-up strength that Yujiro himself hadn't reached yet. It was almost as fast as a ray of light. So fast, indeed, that both Yujiro and Tokugawa realized what had happened only after the blood that exploded from Yujiro's deep wound. Musashi's swords had already been put back by that time.

Tokugawa's screams were mixed with Yujiro's faint goggling sounds. The ogre knew he wouldn't die by this, but he relished in this moment of such intimidation that he felt from this fearless samurai warrior. He collapsed on the ground, vision hazing more and more. He saw Musashi standing over him, looming like a frozen statue in place. Then, the swordsman suddenly collapsed as well, looking exhausted out of his damn mind. Breathing so silent, if it wasn't for Yujiro's enhanced senses, he would've thought him dead for good.

Just as both rivals slipped into the depths of consciousness, Yujiro let on last booming laugh, mixed with the goggling in his cut neck-tissue. Then, everything went black.

'Truly, a sweet victory…for both of us.'

The victor was undeterminted, neither was the loser. Unlike with the fight with Kaku Kaoiah, both opponents were in an equally bad shape.

 **A/N**

 **One Thousand Heavenly Slashes- A fan-made technique; If the samurai is fast enough, he can pull off this move; It is basically- slashing ur opponent so ruthlessly that there's seemingly no opening.**

 **A lil one-shot on how I feel like the fight between these two should've went. This is AU, as you can tell, not going very along with the actual plot of the canon story. I may have downgraded Yujiro a bit, but…eh, didn't want Musashi to just get destroyed the minute Yujiro became TRULY serious. And yes, when his shirt is ripped off, you can tell shit's about to go down. That's why I added that. Also, Musashi is best at surprise attack, hence why he managed to beat so many fighters- Hananayama, Baki once, Pickle, freakin Doppo, killing Retsu and so many more. I am sure that with a huge rush of adrenaline, he could pull off something like this. Also, that last attack which bested Yujiro, required him nearly ALL his energies, rendering him powerless for a week or more. The rest of his energy is now used to keep him alive and breathing. Musashi certainly got it worse than Yujiro here, but heh…I guess it kinda fits the actual power levels in the canon story.**


End file.
